


superheroes

by kidcomrade



Series: 3/5 sentence fanfics [1]
Category: Disney - All Media Types, Up (2009)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 17:45:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kidcomrade/pseuds/kidcomrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"...but I think the boring stuff is the stuff I remember the most."</p>
            </blockquote>





	superheroes

Russell has always believed in superheroes: far-off idols in brightly-colored capes and tights, saving the world somewhere far away from his little town, away from the clouds above his head and out of his reach.  
  
He has bad days, lonely days, the days his mother sits beside the phone in the kitchen and cries: those days he wishes Superman could come save him and take him into space with the Justice League, where things would be better and the earth so far away.  
  
But Superman, for all his strength and shine and glory, cannot laugh hoarsely and ruffle his hair; Superman cannot remember that his favorite flavor of ice cream is rocky road; Superman does not tell him stories about when he and his wife were young.


End file.
